A Whole New Multiverse: Batwoman
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Kate Kane. This really is not the story I thought I'd be telling. After watching my universe literally burn down, I found myself waking up in this strange new one. I don't understand much of what's happened, except that I've been given a chance to turn my failures into successes, pick up where cousin left off and give my city hope again. I am Batwoman.
1. Chapter 1

**And now, the final part of the whole new multiverse saga: Batwoman. This is brand new and will probably contain a lot of OC since first, this is my first batwoman story and second, there isn't exactly a ton of Batwoman material to work with from the canon yet, but I'm going to be working with the information I have so far for this and I can add on as I learn more. And also, there will not be a Legends part of this saga. And now, A Whole New Multiverse: Batwoman**

* * *

When Kate woke up, she found herself sitting in a cot at what she immediately realized that she'd somehow gone from being in the middle of a world ending crisis to her old training grounds in her survivalist training.

"What the hell?" Kate asked as she looked around and tried to put the pieces together about what had happened.

"Welcome back Ms. Kane." a vaguely familiar voice said and Kate turned to see the bastard who'd been working with Deegan and was a part of the crisis in the first place standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Kate asked.

"I see your personality survived the transfer. That's good." Novu said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Novu asked.

"I was working with the Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl and their teams to try and stop that crisis from happening, there was a huge flash of white light and then the next thing I know, I'm back at my old survivalist training hut. What the hell happened?" Kate demanded.

"You lost. That white light was a wave of anti matter that destroyed the entire multiverse. Or at least, the old one." Novu said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked and Novu had to sigh as he reminded himself that Kate did not have the same experience with breaches and parallel dimensions that Oliver, Barry and Kara did.

"You do know what the multiverse is correct?" Novu asked.

"Yeah, Barry explained it to me. He said something about our earth just being the first of an infinite amount of earths." Kate said.

"Yes, and they were all wiped out in the crisis." Novu said.

"Wait, then how am I here, how am I even alive?" Kate asked.

"I was able to use my remaining power to create a new multiverse and ensure that it does not meet the same fate as the old one, I also managed to salvage you and three other heroes from the old one and I brought you here to replace your counterparts of this earth with your memories intact to ensure that you can prevent this from happening again, since my energy is nearly depleted. I will not be able to do this a second time, not that I should need to, since the cause of the antimatter is gone." Novu said as Kate took in Novu's appearance.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Kate said.

"That is the other reason I brought you and the others here. I do not have much time left. I needed to be certain that the multiverse would be protected after I am gone, for even my powers have limits and I exceeded them by doing this." Novu said.

"Who else did you bring here?" Kate asked.

"Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. Though I believe you also know them as." Novu said.

"Green Arrow, Flash and Supergirl. I know. Queen's identity was public, which I'm hoping he tries to prevent from happening again now, I guessed Kara's identity during your little test and then I figured out that just left Allen as the Flash." Kate said and Novu nodded.

"There are a few important changes about this reality that I must inform you of." Novu said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"The first one is that the reason you are here is because this is where your counterpart was in the year 2012, when I brought you here." Novu said.

"No, I was still at Point Rock in 2012." Kate said.

"Not anymore. While I created this multiverse, I did not have time or the power to thoroughly write out everyone's fates. One such result of this is that your counterpart started at Point Rock five years earlier than you did, meaning that all the other events that happened after have also come five years earlier. Including you finishing your training. Everything else is the same." Novu said.

"Wait, if it's 2012, then that means that Gotham won't need Batwoman since they'll still have Batman." Kate said.

"And that will be the second change I need to inform you of. While I am going to give your counterpart's memories, I feel it's best if I explain this. Batman left Gotham in 2009 instead of 2015." Novu said.

"So the city will need me." Kate said.

"Yes, it is eager for the Bat to return." Novu said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Kate asked.

"The rest of your questions should be answered in the memories I'm giving you." Novu said as he touched Kate's forehead and triggered the memory to transfer to her, causing Kate to pass out.

"My work is done. At long last, I can finally rest." Novu said as he felt himself fade away, the last of his energy finally expended.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up from the shock of getting new memories, Kate decided to end her training early yet again and return to Gotham, but this time, it wasn't to save Sophie or become a Crow. This time she was going back to save her city.

Anyways, when she returned to Gotham, Kate still couldn't believe how beat down the city looked. The Crows weren't truly helping anything and she knew that now. All they were doing was helping divide Gotham. Something she was planning on telling her father as she entered Crow HQ.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Jacob Kane asked as he walked up to his daughter.

"Good to see you to dad." Kate said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. Of course it's good to see you." Jacob said as they hugged.

"It's good to see you." Kate said.

"So, what brings you back early." Jacob asked.

"Got homesick, decided that after five years, I was ready to come home." Kate said.

"Really." Jacob said, wondering how he was going to tell her no.

"But not to join the Crows." Kate said, surprising him.

"Really. Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Because as I was driving through Gotham today alone, I realized how little they actually do to help this city." Kate said.

"Kate, we protect." Jacob began, only to have Kate interrupt him.

"Only those who can afford it right. The top one percent get the best protection in the city and the rest of Gotham is left to fend for themselves. And that's not helping this city dad, that's dividing it. Batman maybe a jackass, but at least before he disappeared, he helped everyone in the city, regardless of how much money they had. It's why the regular people of Gotham still have more faith that he'll come back than they do in the crows. And I don't want to be a part of something that only serves to divide the city that is my home." Kate said, hating herself for calling Batman a jackass, since she'd come to accept that it wasn't Bruce's fault for what happened to her mother and sister, especially since she knew Beth was alive. Another reason for her becoming Batwoman was so that she could find her sister and hopefully at least to begin to pull Beth out of the rabbit hole that had turned her into Alice, which she now partially blamed her stepmother for and she knew that Bruce had punished himself enough for it already.

"Kate." Jacob said, knowing that his daughter was right, but not wanting to admit it.

"No dad, I only came by to let you know I was back in town. I'm going to find my own way to help Gotham. All of it." Kate said as she walked out of the building and right into Sophie.

"Kate, I didn't know you were back in town." Sophie said.

"Just got back in." Kate said.

"So are you going to be joining our ranks?" Sophie asked.

"No. I decided that being a crow is not what I want from my life. I need to find my own path. One where I'm comfortable being me." Kate said, since she was still hurt by Sophie's rejection of both her and her own sexuality.

"Kate." Sophie said.

"No Sophie, you said everything you needed to that day at Point Rock." Kate said as she walked away, not seeing the look of hurt and regret on Sophie's face behind her.

* * *

After leaving Crows HQ, Kate rode her motorcycle to Wayne Tower.

"Excuse me, who are you?" one of the security guards asked when she entered the building.

"Kate Kane. You know the owner of this place." Kate said since Bruce had left her all his properties in Gotham when he'd left.

"Sorry we didn't recognize you Ms. Kane." another guard said.

"No worries, I just got back in town. Now if you'll excuse me." Kate said as she headed to the elevator to take up to what is now her office.

* * *

Before heading down to the Batcave, Kate took a minute to take in the view she had of Gotham from the top of Wayne tower. She remembered looking out that window so many times when she was a kid, but she also remembered how different Gotham had looked back then. Back then the city wasn't so divided. It had still had hope. It still had the Bat. And now she was going to give it back it's hero, though maybe not the one they were expecting.

"Excuse, but who are you and how did you get here?" a familiar voice asked from behind her and Kate turned to see Luke Fox approach her.

"My name is Kate Kane. I'm Bruce's cousin. He left me his properties when he left town and I'm here to collect." Kate said.

"Really. You expect me to believe that?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Hey, if you can get in touch with Bruce, you can ask him, but it's true. Now who the hell are you?" Kate asked.

"Luke Fox. I've been maintaining the building since Mr. Wayne left and he definitely didn't mention a cousin." Luke said.

"Believe whatever you want, but it's the truth, now get out of my office." Kate said as she moved to touch her aunt Martha's necklace.

"Don't touch that." Luke warned.

"Why not?" Kate asked as she lifted the pyramid the necklace was stored in up, revealing the batcave entrance.

"What the?" Kate asked.

"No don't." Luke tried to warn her in vain as she stepped into the elevator and took it down to the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3

When the elevator stopped, Kate couldn't stop herself from feeling a little shocked again at discovering who Bruce really was.

"See you still have the same design sense." Kate said as she walked around the Batcave and Luke rushed in from another entrance.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman." Kate said, though this time, it was more keeping up an act.

"Yeah, I'm dead." Luke said as Kate looked over to where Bruce kept a small area dedicated to the accident.

"Bruce spent years trying to figure out what went wrong that day. He knew the car was gonna go over, so he shot two hooks, each with a safe load of one ton. The weight, the angle he was so sure he secured the car." Luke said, knowing what was on her mind.

"The steel in the trunk still ripped away." Kate said.

"It was crappy engineering. It was the one calculation he didn't make." Luke said.

"I grew up thinking that Batman cared more about getting the bad guy than The lives of innocent people." Kate said.

"No. He cared. He saved 34 kids that day. He thought he saved your mom and sister, too. I mean, his only living family, and he got it wrong. Haunted the hell out of him." Luke said.

"And I doubt the fact that my dad and I blamed him for it made that guilt any easier to bear." Kate said, feeling a bit guilty now, since now she knew that Bruce blamed himself for her losing her mom, just like he'd lost his.

"He thought he deserved it." Luke said as Kate looked around.

"We should really get out of here, I'm not about to get fired twice by Batman." Luke said.

"Find your own way." Kate said.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"That's why Bruce became Batman. To play by his own rules. It made him terrifying to his enemies." Kate said.

"Yeah, and his friends and his co-workers." Luke said, still trying to get her out.

"You don't get it Luke. With Batman gone, people aren't afraid anymore. The Crows aren't helping Gotham, if anything they're just dividing it further and the GCPD aren't enough to protect the rest of the city not covered by the Crows, the fact that they installed that bat signal on the roof of the precinct is proof of that." Kate said.

"What are you saying?" Luke asked.

"Gotham needs the Bat. Just not Batman." Kate said.

"What do mean?" Luke asked.

"I know Bruce well enough to know that he wouldn't just make one of these suits would he. He'd have a backup in case the original somehow fell into the wrong hands and he needed to go out there against it." Kate said.

"Yeah, why?" Luke asked.

"I need you to find the backup and fix it." Kate said.

"Both suits are literal perfection." Luke protested.

"That suit is Bruce's. I'll keep it here in case he ever realizes what a mistake he made in leaving. But the other one, that will be perfect when it fits a woman, along with some other changes as well." Kate said, shocking Luke.

"Are you saying?" Luke asked.

"If Gotham needs a Bat, then that's what they'll get. Just not the one they were expecting." Kate said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I've made the modifications to Bruce's back up suit like you asked." Luke said.

"It's not his suit anymore, just like how this isn't his cave anymore. He forfeited his right to it when he abandoned Gotham. Any idea what made him do that?" Kate asked, since she'd always been curious about that.

"Several, but no idea if any of them are right. Seriously, one day the guy was just up and gone, no phone calls, no email, it was like he'd vanished off the face of the planet." Luke said.

"I wish I knew where he was. Maybe then I could tell him that I don't blame him for what happened anymore, but also smack him for leaving Gotham to the wolves." Kate said.

"Yeah, you and the rest of Gotham. Everyone knows how the city fell apart when he left." Luke said.

"Now I'm gonna try to put it back together again." Kate said.

"You really think you can be Batman?" Luke asked.

"No, because I'm a woman and I'm here." Kate said and Luke nodded.

"I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into, since after Bruce left, this city had a few copy cats tried to pick up where he left off, and they usually ended up dead." Luke said.

"Difference between me and them is that I've actually got the skills to pull it off." Kate said.

"So, you're gonna put that suit on now?" Luke asked, right as Kate's phone buzzed with a text and when she read it, she was really glad she had her counterpart's memories.

"Not anymore. Something just came up." Kate said.

"Seriously, you gave that whole speech and you aren't even going to go through with it?" Luke asked.

"It's a family matter. Gotham's gone three years without the Bat. They can go one more night." Kate said and from the look on her face and the tone of her voice, Luke almost thought he was talking to her cousin, since Bruce had sounded the same way the few times Luke had worked up the guts to argue with him. It was a tone that he clearly knew meant back down.

"Okay. Anything I can do in the meantime?" Luke asked.

"My arms are shorter than Bruce's, so recalibrate the batarangs." Kate said and Luke nodded, since that made sense.

* * *

Kate stood in front of her mother and sister's graves as a woman walked up to her.

"Been awhile since I've heard from you." Kate said.

"Well, I finally found something worth telling you." the woman said, since she was a private investigator that Kate's counterpart from this earth had hired to look further into Beth's disappearance, since apparently this version of her hadn't been so quick to give up and remained suspicious and as soon as she'd turned 18, she'd hired this woman, Regina Thomas, to find out what was really going on.

"Well then, tell me." Kate said.

"Not so fast, where's my money?" Regina asked as Kate handed her a check.

"The other half will be wired into the usual account after you tell me what you found." Kate said and Regina nodded.

"Okay then. It turns out that your stepmom isn't as squeaky clean as everyone thinks. It turns out that the bone fragments that were found on that farm, they belonged to a deer and they were found by Hamilton Dynamics employees." the investigator said.

"And Catherine is certainly rich enough and the officials in gotham are corrupt enough to fake the results." Kate said.

"So, interested?" Regina asked.

"You earned double your rate for this. Thank you. I'll send you the money when I get home." Kate said.

"Perfect. Glad to be of service. But what are you going to do now?" Regina asked.

"Get some answers." Kate said as she walked away, eager to ask Catherine her own questions, though it would probably have to wait until morning, she wanted to confront Catherine alone, without her father there.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Catherine Hamilton-Kane came downstairs to find Kate waiting for her.

"Kate, I heard you were back in town." Catherine said as she tried to hug her step daughter, only to have Kate angrily back away from her.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry?" Catherine asked.

"Did you really think I wouldn't keep digging. The day I turned 18, I hired a private investigator to dig deeper into Beth's so called death." Kate said and she watched as Catherine paled.

"The reason I came back early is because she found something. Apparently she investigated the skull fragments that you're employees found. Turns out, they weren't even human bones. They were from a deer. And you paid everyone involved in the investigation to fake Beth's death and condemn her to god knows what. My sister is alive and you robbed us of the chance to find her." Kate said angrily.

"Kate, you'd been searching for months without a trace, you wouldn't go to school, you and your father never would've moved on if you didn't think Beth was dead." Catherine said, desperately trying to make Kate understand.

"And we shouldn't have had to move on, because she was our family. I already lost my mother to that accident and because of you, I thought I lost my sister to it to." Kate said, unleashing all the anger she'd felt since Beth had told her the truth at Catherine on her.

"Kate, I was doing what I felt was right." Catherine said.

"Well now you're going to do what really is right. You're gonna tell my dad the truth or I will and it won't just be him. You committed perjury, a serious crime and if you don't tell him, I will tell the police and the Crows." Kate said angrily.

"You'd send me to prison if I don't tell your father?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, because for all we know, Beth really could be dead now and if she is, it's because you stopped us from saving her." Kate said, even though she knew that Beth was alive now, though honestly, considering what had happened to her, Kate honestly thought Beth would've been better off dead than as Alice.

"Kate, please." Catherine said.

"I'm going to crows HQ right now to tell him, so I recommend you get on the phone and tell him now before I get there, since he has a right to know." Kate said as she stormed out of the penthouse, leaving Catherine started crying, since she knew that no matter what happened, her life would change today.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Sophie said as she saw Kate enter Crows HQ.

"I need to talk to my dad about something. Where is he?" Kate asked.

"In his office. Can I ask what you need to talk to him about." Sophie asked.

"No. It's a family matter and you are not family." Kate said as she walked past Sophie, not bothering to acknowledge Sophie wince at her tone as she walked into her father's office.

"Kate, I was just about to call you." Jacob said and Kate could tell from the look on his face that Catherine had called him.

"So she told you." Kate said.

"Yes." Jacob said as Kate hugged him.

"Thank you for not saying I told you so." Jacob said as he cried into his daughter's shoulder.

"That can wait until we find out what really happened to Beth." Kate said as they pulled apart.

"Why didn't you tell me you hired an investigator?" Jacob asked.

"Because I knew if I did you would've forced me to call off the investigation. I didn't want to say anything until I had solid proof I was right and now I do. What happens next is your choice." Kate said.

"I'm already working on putting together a team to pick up exactly where I left off searching for Beth." Jacob said.

"You still remember it?" Kate asked.

"Of course. I never forgot her Kate. I was just better at hiding it because I knew how hard it was for you and I thought that if you saw me cry, if would make you sadder." Jacob said.

"Dad, we may not have seen eye to eye before, but we do now. The only way we find Beth is if we do it together." Kate said and Jacob smiled.

"Together. Though I'm guessing you're still not joining the crows." Jacob said.

"I need to do more to help this city than just protect the rich. Start protecting the entire city for free and then we'll talk. Now I have to go. I'm gonna see if one of Bruce's old IT guys at Wayne Tower can help with the search. I'll let you know if we come up with anything." Kate said and Jacob nodded.

"You trust this guy?" Jacob asked.

"With my life. But dad, what are you going to do about Catherine?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to the courthouse to file for divorce tomorrow." Jacob said.

"Then I think I'm going to go find Mary first and tell her, since for one thing, she deserves to hear about this from us and she also needs to know that neither of us blame her for her mother's actions." Kate said and Jacob smiled.

"Tell her no matter what happens, she'll always have a place in our family." Jacob said and Kate smiled.

"I will." Kate said as she walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate smiled when she found that Mary was still running the same unlicensed clinic in the Gotham slums as she was before.

"So, this is where the legendary queen of Gotham's party scene spends her free time." Kate said with a smile, causing Mary to jump.

"Kate. What are you doing here?" Mary asked as she hugged her half-sister.

"Looking for you." Kate said.

"Kate, you cannot tell dad about this clinic." Mary said.

"Relax, I won't. This actually gives me hope that a member of our family is actually helping the citizens of Gotham who actually need it." Kate said and Mary smiled at her.

"Thank you Kate. But anyways, why were you looking for me?" Mary asked.

"Because there's something you need to know." Kate said.

"And that is?" Mary asked as Kate took a deep breath.

"After I turned 18, I hired a private investigator to look further into my sister's death and found something out." Kate said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"The bone fragments they found, the ones that we thought were Beth's, turns out they belonged to a deer." Kate said.

"What, how is that possible. Animals and humans have completely different genomes." Mary said.

"That's because it wasn't an accident. It was Hamilton Dynamic employees who found the bone fragments and your mom paid every city official involved to say it was Beth's." Kate said.

"Wait, what? My mom wouldn't do that." Mary said.

"She did. She confessed it to me." Kate said.

"Kate, I'm so sorry." Mary said.

"It's not your fault Mary. I already talked to my dad already and neither one of us blame you for it. My dad actually said that you'll always have a place in our family." Kate quickly assured her.

"I can't believe my mom would do that." Mary said as Kate placed a hand on her shoulder.

"While I'm incredibly angry at your mom for what she did, I do think that she was doing what she thought was right at the time, since my dad and I were obsessed with searching for Beth. I guess she wanted us to start living our lives again." Kate said.

"That shouldn't excuse what she did." Mary said.

"It doesn't. But I do understand why she did what she did." Kate said.

"Maybe, but still." Mary said.

"I said I understand why she did what she did, doesn't mean I'm happy about it or I forgive her for it, because I don't." Kate said.

"Well, thank you for telling me." Mary said.

"I have to go. I promise, we'll catch up later." Kate said and Mary nodded as she hugged her before Kate walked out of the clinic.

* * *

"So, any ideas on when the Bat is going to make her debut?" Luke asked Kate when she entered the Batcave and Kate smirked.

"I was thinking tonight at the ceremony to turn off the Bat signal. Let Gotham's elite know that the Bat is back right when they're about to tell the city that the Bat is gone." Kate said.

"You really are Bruce's cousin. That is definitely something he would do." Luke said and Kate laughed.

"He'd be laughing his ass off if he were here." Kate agreed.

"So, you're basically choosing to make your debut in Gotham in a way that makes the politicians and the elite look like morons." Luke said, amused.

"Pretty much." Kate said and Luke laughed.

"I'm going to make sure I'm tapped into the Gotham CCTV footage so I can get video of everyone's reactions." Luke said.

"Or better yet, you could use it to make sure that there aren't any real threats at the ceremony." Kate said and Luke nodded as Kate turned towards the Batsuit.

"It looks so much better with some red to break up all that black." Kate said thoughtfully.

"Bruce never really was one for additional color." Luke said.

"Oh trust me, I know. But anyways, the ceremony is in an hour, so I better get dressed." Kate said as she moved to suit up.


	7. Chapter 7

That night was the ceremony to turn off the bat light and there was a rather mixed response in Gotham. As the Crows escorted those invited to the ceremony inside the venue, several citizens of Gotham were standing outside, adamantly protesting the event.

"Leave it on, leave it on. Leave it on." they chanted and Mary smiled as she took a picture with a kid wearing a Batman mask.

"Mary, you're embarrassing me." Catherine said to her daughter.

"Like I care. Still don't understand why I had to come if Kate didn't." Mary said, since she was still surprised that her soon to be ex step sister had passed on the ceremony to essentially discredit Batman.

"Because unlike you, I don't have any right to force Kate to do anything and I get the feeling that if he could've gotten away with it, Jacob wouldn't be here either." Catherine said, since Jacob had been avoiding her ever since he'd found out.

"I wish I didn't have to be here either." Mary said as she walked past her mother, causing Catherine to sigh, wondering how she was going to win Mary back, since she knew that after what she did, she had little chance of ever winning Jacob or Kate over again, but if she could win Mary back, she'd consider that a victory.

Anyways, as she walked into the venue, she was surprised when Jacob approached her.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." Catherine asked.

"I just wanna know if you've seen Kate?" Jacob asked.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from her since she forced me to tell you." Catherine said.

"She shouldn't have had to force you to tell me anything, because there shouldn't have been anything to tell at all. If it weren't for you, Beth would be here right now, probably attending this ceremony with both of her sisters. But instead our family is being torn apart because you lied to me." Jacob said as he walked away from her, not looking back to see the tears on her face.

* * *

As the ceremony prepared to begin, Catherine pulled herself together as she took the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is about reality. Batman gave up on us. It's been 3 years, Gotham. The Bat's not coming back. Mayor Akins, help us say good-bye to Gotham's outdated tradition. It's time to turn off the signal." Catherine said.

However, before anyone could do anything, suddenly, the monitors displaying the shining bat lights became scrambled before turning black with a familiar red insignia on it.

"Is that?" One of the onlookers asked.

"No, it can't be." Jacob said, not wanting to believe that the Bat is back as the image changed to what looked like a red haired woman wearing a new version of the batsuit, though this one had red accents on it and she began speaking.

"Citizens of Gotham. I am not Batman. He is gone. But he did not mean to abandon Gotham. And now I am here to pick up where he left off. I am here to help protect Gotham. I may not be the bat you were expecting, but I follow the same code as he did. Tonight, I am pledging my dedication and my intention to help bring Gotham back together. I am Batwoman." the woman said, right as the message ended, leaving everyone in attendance shocked.

"This is obviously some kind of trick. Someone trying to give Gotham false hope." Catherine said, though from one look at her daughter with her phone out and Catherine immediately knew that she'd filmed the entire video on phone and was likely posting it on social media at that moment.

"Looks like this ceremony was premature." Mayor Akins said.

"You're leaving them on?" Catherine asked.

"I don't really have a choice do I? The entire city knows that this Batwoman is here and I doubt they'll approve of turning off the light now." Mayor Akins said, though he honestly did not want to anyways.

Before anyone else could do anything, yet again, the monitors were hijacked as a new face appeared on it.

"Hello Gotham." Alice said

"Shall we believe the Crows will protect us?" Heh heh heh. Well, I believe 6 impossible things before breakfast. Do you feel safe behind these security gates? Ha ha! Because one of you won't be going home tonight. The Crows are not the hero of this story, Gotham. Batman couldn't save you, and neither will they. And neither will this fool who took up the Bat mantle." Alice said as panic broke out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luke, please tell me tracked the source of that signal Alice used." Kate asked over her comms.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure it's not on site. But Kate, I've also hacked into CCTV footage of the event and there's a lot of other bad guys there to. The crows are engaging where they can." Luke said.

"Do you have eyes on Alice?" Kate asked.

"No sign of her yet." Luke said.

"Then I'm going in to search for her myself." Kate said as she jumped into the fray.

* * *

However, rather than search for Alice, Kate went to where she knew Sophie would be stationed and found her dealing with one of Alice's thugs.

"Not this time you son of a bitch." Kate said as she turned on her voice modulator and dropped in just in time to stop the thug who got the drop on Sophie before from doing it again.

"You're Batwoman." Sophie said, shocked.

"And you outmatched." Batwoman said as she strung the thug upside down.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sophie asked.

"Like you didn't need my help. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Alice." Batwoman said as she fired a grappling hook and jumped off the scaffold.

"Kate, I'm pretty sure that Alice streamed the video from another location, since I'm not seeing any trace of her at the ceremony." Luke said.

"Keep searching. I'm not taking any chances." Batwoman said.

"Copy that." Luke said as Batwoman continued searching until while she'd taken out several of Alice's thugs she was forced to accept that Alice hadn't been dumb enough to show up at the ceremony tonight.

"Any sign of her?" Luke asked.

"No. I guess she didn't show up tonight. Any luck on your end?" Batwoman asked.

"Alice must've bounced the signal of her video off a bunch of different locations, because I haven't found the source of the video yet." Luke said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to resort to a different method." Batwoman said as Dodgeson approached her.

"You have some nerve wearing that suit." Dodgeson told her.

"I could say the same thing about you in that uniform." Batwoman said as she tossed a batarang at him, only for him to dodge and she barely managed to catch it before he charged at her and they engaged in hand to hand combat.

"You're good, I'll give you that much." Batwoman said she dodged one of his punches.

"But not good enough." She finished as she kicked his feet out from under him and briefly knocked him out.

"If my sister isn't going to come to me, then I'll let you take me to her." Batwoman said as she injected a tracker in him.

"See you soon. Mole." Batwoman said as she jumped off the rooftop, right in time for the people still at the ceremony to see her appear in the Bat suit.

* * *

"So, no sign of Alice at the ceremony?" Luke asked Kate when she entered the Batcave.

"Nope. But I might've found a way to find her while we wait for you to finish unscrambling the signal." Kate said.

"Really, how?" Luke asked.

"Turns out that Crow Dodgeson is a mole for Alice's crew. I tagged him with a tracker." Kate said.

"And hopefully he'll lead you to Alice." Luke said.

"Yep. Activate tracker program." Kate said.

"On it." Luke said as he pulled up the program.

"He's on the move." Luke said.

"Set the computer to alert us both when he stops for more than a few minutes. I think we could both use some sleep." Kate said and Luke nodded as he did that as she went to change out of her suit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" Kate asked Luke the following day as they walked through what was now her office.

"We gotta hit. It looks like Dodgeson went back to Burnside Orphanage." Luke said.

"Then that's where I'm going." Kate said as they headed down to the Batcave.

"You think Alice is still holed up there?" Luke asked.

"She wasn't expecting the Bat to show up last night. Odds are she hasn't thought to relocate yet, or at the very least, they'll be disorganized while preparing to move. I need to hit them now before she gets away." Kate said.

"And what are you going to do with Alice after you take her down?" Luke asked.

"Do what Batman with his crazy enemies. Put her in Arkham." Kate said coldly, since while she knew that Alice was Beth, she'd also come to accept that her sister really was gone and she's not coming back. She'd been too slow to learn that lesson before and her entire family had been destroyed because of it.

Though deep down, she still had hope that maybe, just maybe, there was still a glimmer of Beth somewhere inside Alice, but that was something that could be determined after she was safely locked up Arkham. And in a way, Kate would be doing her a favor, since she knew Alice wanted to see Mouse again, so she'd reunite them. Just not in the way Alice had intended.

* * *

"We didn't plan on the bat coming back." Dodgeson said to Alice as they made plans.

"He's not back. Batman is gone. He left Gotham the same way he left me." Alice said bitterly.

"That doesn't change the fact that there is a woman running around Gotham wearing his mask and his symbol. Your plans were dependent on Gotham being divided. The city won't be divided for long if this Batwoman picks up where Batman left off." Dodgeson said.

"We can adapt." Alice said, right as the lights flickered.

"Not if we end up in prison." Dodgeson said.

"Actually, there might be a way we can use this to help with our plans." Alice said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dodgeson asked.

"This way we can end up killing several birds with one stone. Now, have yourself checked for trackers and then go to the secondary rendezvous point. I'm going buy you some time." Alice said as she kissed her boyfriend before leaving him and finding herself face to face with Batwoman.

"You must be the new Bat." Alice said.

"And you must be Alice." Batwoman said.

"So, I don't suppose there's any chance you'll let me off with a warning?" Alice asked.

"Not a chance." Batwoman said as she tossed a batarang at her, only to have Alice knock it aside with a butterfly knife.

"Okay then. Well, I wasn't planning on fighting someone in a bat costume when I came to Gotham, but plans do change." Alice said.

"I'm putting you away Alice." Batwoman said she caught her batarang and the two charged each other and put a pretty decent fight in hand to hand against each other, but eventually, Batwoman got the upper hand and knocked Alice's knives away and held her against the wall.

"What, are you going to kill me?" Alice asked.

"No, but I am going to make sure you face justice." Batwoman said as she knocked Alice out.

"Luke, inform GCPD that I'm leaving them a present." Batwoman said over her comms.

"Already did." Luke said.

"Great," Batwoman said as she looked down at her unconscious sister, "I'm sorry Beth, but I couldn't let you hurt anyone else. Not again."

* * *

_"Hello gotham. This is Vesper Fairchild coming at you and I have to say, I for one am at a loss for words at the events of the past couple of days. Not only does a new Bat make their debut in gotham, but she quickly proves her worth by one upping the Crows in apprehending the criminal Alice. While it's too soon to say anything for certain, I think that for the first time in three years, Gotham can have hope again. Of course, she is just a rookie and I don't want to give anyone false hope, but so far so good. But, just because she had one lucky win doesn't make her the new Batman. Batwoman, if you're listening to this, I say, a good first start, but you've still got a long way to go in proving yourself to this city." _Kate listened to Vesper Fairchild's voice over the radio.

"She's right. That was a good first start, but I still have a ways to go in winning the trust of Gotham." Kate said.

"Alice is in prison and us, GCPD and the Crows are hunting down the rest of her gang. And yet you still seem unnerved." Luke said to Kate.

"I don't know. Something about this win, it feels too easy. Like maybe Alice let me win on purpose." Kate said.

"She's being held in the most secure loony bin in the country. Why would she want that?" Luke asked, since Alice had been sent to Arkham this morning.

"No clue. But if this was a part of her plan, then we need to figure out why." Kate said and Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alice walked through the halls of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane under armed guard, now dressed in a prison jumpsuit, right as she passed a cell labeled J. Cartright.

"Don't worry my little mouse. Now that we're together again, it's only a matter of time until we're free again." Alice said in a whisper, since she knew Mouse could hear her and smiled when she heard him tap a reply.

"Come on inmate. Time to show you to your new room." one of the guards said as he shoved her rather forcefully forward.

"You're gonna die for that." Alice threatened.

"Yeah, sure." the guard said as they approached her cell and tossed her in it before closing the door.

Alice smiled as she looked out the window of her cell to see the bat light shining above Gotham.

"You think you've won my dear sister. But just wait. This game has only just begun and there are still so many surprises left in store for you." Alice said with a wicked smirk as she sat down on her new bed and got as comfortable as she could on it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Any idea on why we were called to Arkham today?" Jacob asked Kate as they both walked up to the maximum security asylum that they'd both received phone calls to come to this morning.

"No clue." Kate said, playing dumb, sicne while she had her suspicions, she wasn't sure if she was right.

"Commander Kane, Ms. Kane, thank you both for coming. My name is Quincy Sharp." a man said when he greeted them in the entryway of the asylum.

"Nice to meet you Warden Sharp, but can I ask why we're here?" Jacob asked as he shook Quincy's hand and Kate followed the suit.

"As you're aware, last night Arkham got a new guest." Quincy said.

"Alice. Yeah, Batwoman's first takedown." Kate said, trying not to sound too proud about that.

"Yes well, we did a DNA test on her and we got a match." Quincy said hesitantly.

"Okay, so, who is she?" Jacob asked.

"According to these results, she's your other daughter, Elizabeth Kane." Quincy said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"We double checked the DNA results and they confirmed it." Quincy said.

"Can we see her?" Kate asked and Quincy nodded as he led them into the interrogation room of Arkham to find Alice waiting there for them.

"Hello daddy. Sister Kate. It looks like we finally got that reunion." Alice said.

"You're not Beth. Beth would never do all the horrible things I'm sure you have." Kate said angrily on behalf of Alice's actions both now and in the old reality.

"I only did those things to survive. After you two let catherine hamilton make you think I was dead and abandoned me." Alice said.

"I never gave up on Beth. I hired someone to look into your death the moment I could do without dad being able to stop me. I never gave up hope that you were alive." Kate said.

"And yet you never searched for me." Alice said.

"Not from lack of trying. If you want to blame someone besides yourself for the choices you've made Alice, than blame me. I prevented Kate from continuing to search for you, because deep down I didn't want to face the guilt I'd feel if it turned out that she was right and I gave up on you. I'm so sorry." Jacob said as he looked down at his daughter, sorrow clear in his eyes at the fate that had befallen his daughter because of him.

"Finally, an apology. I have waited 15 years to hear that explanation commander. But you stopped searching for me simply to spare yourself the guilt. You should feel guilty about what you condemned me to." Alice snapped at him.

"We know that we're not without fault here, but neither are you." Kate said.

"I didn't ask to be this way, I had no choice about what to become. That was taken from me." Alice said bitterly.

"By who. Who turned you into this. And don't say we did, because I know there is another party at play here." Kate said.

"Why should I tell you anything? You didn't care then and you don't care now." Alice said.

"Alice, I know that deep down, there is a tiny shred of Beth still inside you somewhere and I know she wants to come home." Kate said.

"You're wrong. Beth died a long time ago. I'm Alice now and that is all I will ever be." Alice said.

"I think that's enough for now." Jacob said as he pulled Kate out of there.

"I can't believe that's Beth." he said after they were clear of the room.

"That is not Beth. Not anymore. I spent years searching for my sister only to find out that she's become a homicidal maniac." Kate said angrily.

"Kate, we will find a way to reach her. Arkham's staff is dedicated to helping these people regain their sanity. I'll bring the best specialists I can find, but we will find a way to turn Alice back into Beth." Jacob promised.

"I hope so, but we have to prepare ourselves for the possibility that Alice has taken Beth over and she's not coming back." Kate said.

"Kate, how can you say that?" Jacob asked and Kate sighed.

"I think I might take some time outside of Gotham, clear my head and get my thoughts together." Kate said.

"I think that's a good idea. Any idea on where you'll go?" Jacob asked her.

"Not yet, but I'll probably be back by the end of the week." Kate said as she walked away from her father.

* * *

"So, you're leaving so soon after arriving?" Luke asked Kate when she told him.

"Just for a few days to wrap my head around the fact that Alice is Beth." Kate said.

"Okay yeah I can understand that." Luke agreed.

"Thank you. Keep me up to date on anything that happens with the Wonderland gang." Kate said.

"Will do. And uh, where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To the only person that I think might be able to help me figure things out." Kate said.

"And that is?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to find Bruce." Kate said.


	11. Chapter 11

Since she was supposed to be out of Gotham, Kate decided to make a trip to National City to talk to Kara, since Kara had helped come to terms with what Beth had done before and she could really use that guidance again.

"It's good to see you Kate." Kara said when she showed her into her apartment.

"You to Kara. it is good to see someone that I don't have to put up an act around." Kate said.

"Tell me about it. But anyways, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"It's my sister." Kate said.

"She's still crazy?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I want to believe deep down that my sister is still in there somewhere, but then I remember everything Beth did as Alice. She killed my stepmom and framed my father for it, she kidnapped the woman I love, she sent her boyfriend to try to kill my stepsister. As badly as I want Beth back, I can't help but think that maybe she's beyond redemption. Even now, she's sitting in Arkham and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." Kate said.

"Kate, my aunt was planning on using mind control technology to basically force the entire planet to get along to end the world's problems. There was a time when I thought she was too far gone to be saved. But she wasn't. And I got through to her. And back on my old earth, I had a bad guy named Livewire, as bad as they come. But I got through to her and she changed. People can change Kate. Sometimes they need a little guidance to do it, but Kate, you'll never know if you don't try. Besides, you have the advantage now. You have some idea of Alice's plans, which means that you can prevent them from happening again. We were given a second chance for a reason Kate. Maybe this time, you really can save everyone. Besides, Beth has done one good thing as Alice." Kara said.

"Really, what?" Kate asked.

"She gave you a reason to become Batwoman. You're giving Gotham back it's hero. You can be a better one than Bruce ever was, since you won't abandon Gotham like he did. I think that somewhere inside Alice, Beth is still alive, fighting to get out. If you can find her, then maybe you can bring her back." Kara said.

"How are you always so hopeful?" Kate asked her.

"The same way you're the most courageous person I know." Kara said with a smile.

"Thank you Kara. I guess I won't need to talk to Bruce after all. But can you please see if your cousin can find him, since honestly, I kind of want to beat him up for leaving gotham in the state it's in now." Kate said.

"I will see what he can do. But speaking of Gotham, I think it needs it's hero back." Kara said and Kate nodded her agreement.

"You're right. Thank you Kara, for being the voice of reason when I needed you to be." Kate said.

"You were it for me when I needed it." Kara reminded her.

"I guess we're even now." Kate said and Kara nodded.

"Good luck Batwoman." Kara said.

"You to Supergirl." Kate said with a smile as she walked out of the apartment.


	12. Up for adoption

**Sorry for doing this again, but after seeing the first three parts of crisis, I got some new ideas that I just cannot think of how work into this saga, plus I'm not exactly thrilled with the way the whole new multiverse has been developing, so I'm putting this saga up for adoption on both fanfiction and Wattpad. I'm going to start writing a newer version of this saga under a new title and it will have a legends story in it. I will be leaving the whole new multiverse up so that way someone can claim it and it will remain up for people who like this franchise, I just will no longer be updating it. I'm sorry I'm doing this again, but this version of the whole new multiverse is not going as I planned. I'm not sure when the next version will be up, but it will be under a different title. I will post when the saga has been adopted and by who so that you guys will know who to go to for further updates to it.**

**Hope you guys understand and don't get too frustrated with me, but if you are, too bad, it can't be to shocking that I'm doing this after Crisis aired.**

**Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
